Confissões em Pergaminho
by Ninfadora Aluada -.O
Summary: O que você faz quando descobre seus reais sentimentos?Ela escreve em um pergaminhoQue deveria conter o dever de Poções


Confissões em Pergaminho

_Eu sou Lily Evans, tenho 17 anos, e sou bruxa._

_Neurótica? Não. É verdade! Eu sou bruxa e estou na metade do meu sétimo e ultimo ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_Eu não sei nem o motivo de eu estar escrevendo aqui, quando devia estar fazendo o dever pendente, mas é que eu acho que eu não agüento mais._

_Acontece que a minha vida toda foi uma mentira. Bem, isso é drama, não foi toda uma mentira eu tenho uma família quase perfeita, porque a minha irmã é perfeita demais, tenho amigas muito companheiras e leais, e tenho vários conhecidos pela escola._

_Eu nunca fui um protótipo de beleza, verdade. Digamos que a minha beleza é exótica. Eu tenho cabelos ruivos e olhos extremamente verdes. Meus dentes são um pouco grandes e meu nariz é meio torto._

_Desde os meus onze anos eu estudo aqui, e venho passando por uma série de problemas. Nada muito preocupante. Coisa de retardados, eu diria. Mas de vez em quando nós somos pegos de surpresa._

_No mundo bruxo há um pequeno preconceito com quem não tem sangue de bruxo, ou seja, quem nasceu numa família em que não há um bruxo sequer._

_Bem... eu nasci em uma dessas famílias, mas eu não ligo a mínima para o que dizem, meu problema é um pouco mais preocupante._

_Tudo começa no segundo ano, eu era uma garota ingênua que ainda não tinha decidido como seria a minha personalidade, mas já tinha o gênio forte, e na escola, no mesmo ano e na mesma casa que eu, estudam os "marotos", eu nem sei quem deu esse nome à eles._

_Eles são quatro: Pedro, que não fede nem cheira, Sirius, que é um canalha, mas mesmo assim é legal, Remo, que divide a monitoria comigo e o meu grande problema: Tiago Potter._

_Um certo dia, eu estava entrando no Salão Principal, acreditando que ia ser mais um dia de estudos na minha vida, quando de repente eu sinto uma coisa viscosa e alaranjada cobrindo todo o meu corpo. Eu era uma menina ingênua, como eu já citei aqui, e vendo a cena lastimável em que eu me encontrava (diga-se o Salão Principal praticamente inteiro rindo de mim), fiz um beiço enorme e saí correndo de onde estava, chorando. _

_Óbvio que tinha sido mais uma marotagem dos meus queridos amigos, e eu fiquei muito brava_

_Tiago foi o primeiro a entrar na Sala Comunal, e acabou levando toda a culpa. Ele veio se desculpar, porque era um peça para o Snape (eu trombei nele quando estava saindo do Salão, então ele também ficou cheio de lama). Mas eu acabei ficando nervosa e descontei toda a minha raiva nele, dizendo que ele era um arrogante de se divertir às custas dos outros, e que eu tinha ficado muito decepcionada, pois tinha sido humilhada na frente da escola inteira._

_A partir daí, eu não conseguia suportar nada que se relacionasse a "Marotos", e sempre dava um jeito de defender quem eles maltratavam. Mas a coisa começou a ficar mais suja quando eu recebi meu distintivo de Monitora no quinto ano, e choviam detenções, mesmo Remo sendo monitor também._

_Esqueci de falar que a partir do quarto ano, Potter e Black andavam com uma fã clube na barra das vestes por onde iam. Tiago e Sirius tinham até feito uma lista para organizar com quais garotas sairiam na semana, no mês..._

_O negocio realmente pegou fogo quando Tiago Potter me olhou... digamos... com outros olhos... Lembro-me do dia até hoje:_

Flash Back 

**_-_ Bom dia, Lily – Tiago disse, no intervalo, manso demais – Poderia conversar com você?**

**- Hum... tem alguma coisa te impedindo? – Lily devolveu, ainda sem prever o que viria, mas achando estranho o modo como Tiago estava a tratando – Fale, garoto!**

**- De uns tempos pra cá... eu... tenho notado como você tem mudado, e tem ficado mais bonita – Tiago passou a mão pelos cabelos já revoltos, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados – Bem, eu não sei o que acontece quando eu te olho...**

**Tiago foi interrompido por uma gargalhada forte de Lily, que já enxugava uma lágrima dos olhos**

**- Então é isso? – Lily perguntou, rindo – É isso que você fala para as garotas?**

**- Não para todas – Tiago respondeu rapidamente – Só para as que eu acho realmente diferentes...**

**- Poupe-me de sua ladainha barata – Lily respondeu, tentando recompor sua seriedade – Eu realmente não sei como as garotas podem ser tão babacas a ponto de engolir esse repertório de bobeiras.**

**- Quer dizer que você não quer ir à Hogsmeade comigo? – Tiago perguntou, fazendo uma cara realmente decepcionada.**

**- Acho que você vai precisar de muito mais do que a voz grossa e os cabelos despenteados – Lily respondeu pegando sua mochila e se levantando – Sinto muito. Quando você crescer mais alguns anos em idade mental eu talvez pense no seu caso.**

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

_O Potter realmente pareceu decepcionado com o primeiro fora da vida dele, creio eu. Foi bom para o ego excessivamente inchado dele dar uma maneirada_.

_O único problema foi que depois desse fora no quinto ano, Potter nunca parou de me perseguir, e eu nunca deixei de o dispensar, nunca com o mesmo fora._

_Eu nunca saí com ele por dois motivos: 1- Apesar do Potter ser um cara até que ajeitado (diga-se bonito), eu acho que ele tem que deixar de ser arrogante e achar que o mundo gira ao redor da droga do umbigo dele e 2- eu ainda sonho com as pessoas rindo de uma Lily Evans coberta de lama viscosa..._

_Eu sinto dia-a-dia que há alguma coisa mudando no Potter. Seja porque ele está parando de azarar as pessoas sem elas terem feito nada, seja por ele ter dito que queria ser auror porque não achava justo o que Voldemort estava planejando fazer, seja porque ele deixou de brincar... _

_Ele não é mais o mesmo. Confesso que as vezes uma brincadeirinha viria a calhar, mas ele está realmente empenhado em passar nos exames, e isso me chama muito mais atenção do que ficar brincando com um pomo de ouro na beira do lago._

_Já faz algum tempo que ele deixou de me pedir para sair, mas como dizem por aí, um gesto vale mais que mil palavras. Eu diria que concordo com esse pensamento. Um dia desses ele fez algo que me deixou muito orgulhosa._

_Eu estava patrulhando um corredor em uma Sexta-feira, quando aquele nojento do Nott me parou para dizer que eu estava na lista de Lord Voldemort, e que não iria demorar muito eu iria para baixo da terra. Eu não liguei muito para o que ele disse, pois o Nott sempre foi meio retardado, mas uma coisa que ele me falou realmente mexeu muito comigo._

_Ele disse que eu ia para baixo da terra logo, logo. Porque eu não tinha ninguém naquele mundo que se importava realmente comigo, não havia ninguém do lado dos bruxos que iria segurar a minha mão quando eu caísse, e que eu era fraca, muito fraca..._

_Eu sabia que não era inteiramente verdade, mas ninguém gosta de ouvir esse tipo de coisa. Eu estava encostada na parede, e fui deslizando aos poucos, ouvindo as palavras de Nott:_

_"Ninguém se importa com você, ruiva..."_

_"Como será que eu estou aqui, se ninguém se importa com ela?"_

_Definitivamente era a voz do Potter, e havia mais ódio e repugnância em sua voz do que eu jamais havia visto._

_Nott não contava com a aparição repentina do Potter, porque ele resmungou qualquer coisa que eu não quis ouvir e saiu depois que o Potter mandou. À essas alturas eu estava encolhida e recostada na parede, soluçando baixinho._

_"Não acredite em nada do que aquele bosta disse. Eu me importo com você, sim. E estarei perto de você para segurar a sua mão se você cair. Promessa"_

_A única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi agradecer baixinho e abraça-lo, chorando. Ele disse que eu era a pessoa mais forte que ele conhecia e disse para eu nunca me render ao lado das trevas, mesmo sabendo que eu nunca iria fazer isso._

_Agora eu percebi que a partir desse dia ele começou a levar as coisas mais a sério e a parecer mais determinado do que nunca. _

_Eu não sei realmente o motivo dessa mudança repentina... Sei que as pessoas crescem... _

_Certo, vamos ao centro do meu problema. Onde realmente a ferida sangra... eu estou no momento me achando uma completa ridícula escrevendo em um pergaminho que devia conter um relatório de Poções, mas se eu falasse isso para qualquer uma de minhas amigas eu ia estar me metendo em uma encrenca muito maior..._

_Certo... eu estou enrolando, já deu para perceber... Mas é que eu não tenho coragem nem para escrever o que eu estou pensando..._

_Okay, eu vou tentar: Tiago Potter me faz falta. E eu acho que estou me apaixonando por ele._

_Pronto, eu disse. Essas palavras me custaram sangue, mas acho que é verdade. E eu não sei como eu vou dizer isso a ele, porque a uma hora dessas ele já deve ter se cansado das minhas infantilidades e da minha insegurança._

_Eu-estou-na-roça. Essa é a expressão perfeita para resumir a minha situação. _

_Não sei o que fazer, não sei como assumir, não sei o que fazer, não dá para fugir, não dá para ficar parada, não tem como dizer a verdade..._

_Ai, eu tenho um coração burro! _

_Odeio esse tipo de sentimento. Não pelo que ele é, mas por ser tão complicado. Eu já não consigo entender o que se passa na minha cabeça sem sentir nada, e agora ainda me aparece isso?_

_Certo... eu não vou mais mentir para mim. Eu sempre gostei do Potter._

_Sempre._

_Acontece que depois daquele episódio da lama, eu tive ainda mais receio de assumir o que eu sentia. Eu sempre fui insegura, e depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de eu ver dezenas de garotas chorando no banheiro com os corações partidos em um milhão de pedaços, achando que poderiam mudar um Maroto, eu fiquei com mais medo dos meus sentimentos._

_Descobri agora que foi por isso que eu sempre o tratei mal, para sentir e para provar ao meu coração que eu não precisava obedece-lo. _

_Ledo engano. Cedo ou tarde isso ia acontecer, eu é que fui cega demais para ver o letreiro que pisca em rosa e verde na minha frente, todos os dias da minha vida._

_Eu gostaria sinceramente de pedir desculpas para ele, por tudo o que eu falei, por todas as vezes que eu o maltratei e subestimei meus sentimentos. Por todas as respostas afiadas que eu lhe devolvi e por ter dado uma detenção que ele não merecia no ano passado, quando eu comi uma caixa de bombons que faziam a cor do cabelo mudar, sendo que foi a Alice que me pregou a peça._

_Dumbledore ia ficar feliz em saber o que eu estou sentindo no momento. Ia ficar feliz em saber que eu segui direitinho o aviso que o Chapéu Seletor deu no começo do ano: Ame. _

_Sim, eu estou amando, mas o chapéu não deu a segunda parte do aviso: Ame. Sofra. Eu nunca vou tê-lo de verdade, porque eu sei que eu o magoei por todos esses anos._

_Bem... um pouco mais de amor no mundo não vai fazer mal a ninguém, visto os acontecimentos no mundo bruxo. Pessoas que morrem, pessoas que não conseguem ter o que querem porque Voldemort despedaçou seus sonhos... Crianças enfeitiçadas para matar, gente saindo de Hogwarts, o lugar que eu creio ser mais seguro em quase todo o mundo..._

_Eu gostaria realmente de não ter feito o que fiz, porque eu teria sido feliz, com certeza._

Ele enxugou os olhos com as costas da mão. Tinha sido desonesto ler aquilo, mas ele nunca ia imaginar que leria a confissão que mudaria sua vida.

Ele se levantou do poltrona da Sala Comunal que ainda estava bastante movimentada e empurrou o retrato ("faltam dez minutos para o toque de recolher") e se pôs a correr pelos corredores da escola.

De repente ele a viu. Viu que sua coragem continuou correndo, e finalmente viu que era tarde demais: ela o tinha visto.

- Potter? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou olhando-o preocupada – Você está pálido...

- Não era para ter acontecido... – Tiago fez uma careta engraçada – Eu preciso falar com você. É urgente.

- Ok. Entre aqui – Lily apontou uma sala de aula obviamente vazia àquela hora – O que houve?

- Bem... aparentemente nada – ele começou, torcendo as mãos de nervoso – Mas você vai realmente ficar brava... já estou fazendo as minhas preces...

- O que foi que você fez? – Ela perguntou, um pouco alarmada, mas com certeza nem imaginava o que era – É algo que se relacione com "mudar a minha vida totalmente"?

- Depende... – ele disse lentamente – Tudo depende do que vai acontecer exatamente aqui, nessa sala de aula.

Não houve resposta. Lily apenas sentou-se em uma carteira e suspirou, fechando os olhos.

- Acontece... Bem... eu tenho que pensar, porque eu posso estragar tudo – o maroto olhou pelo vidro. Os jardins pareciam calmos. Não importava – Deixe-me começar pelo começo.

- Pois bem, juro que não vou interromper – ela replicou, monotonamente.

- Eu estava esperando os garotos na Sala Comunal e resolvi sentar em uma poltrona – Tiago começou e Lily revirou os olhos mesmo sem querer de ter que ouvir semelhante história – Bom, depois que eu me sentei eu fui descobrir que eu tinha sentado em um pergaminho...

- Onde é que você quer chegar com essa...

Tiago tirou o pergaminho enrolado do bolso e estendeu-o para Lily. A garota o desenrolou e se segurou na beira da carteira para não cair.

- Bem... você leu não é mesmo? – Lily suspirou, de olhos fechados, extremamente pálida_ – _Já pode rir.

- Perdão, minha querida, mas eu não vou rir – Tiago respondeu, e quando Lily abriu os olhos ele realmente não estava nem com esboço de sorriso.

- M-mas eu pensei que você fosse achar patético... – Lily gaguejou, levantando-se.

- Ia achar patético talvez se eu não tivesse amadurecido – Tiago torceu a boca, o que indicava que ele estava nervoso e alerta – Mas eu confesso que eu achei estranho... mas você escreveu que as suas amigas não entenderiam...

- Não entenderiam. Claro que elas ficariam felizes... mas não entenderiam – Lily tinha a voz trêmula e não conseguia esconder o nervosismo – Bem... acho que não tem importância você ter lido... a única diferença é que agora você sabe...

- Sim... eu sei que você gosta de mim. Mas eu tenho que te confessar uma coisa – Tiago disse, e Lily o olhou atentamente – Eu não gosto de você como você imagina...

- Ahh... Eu meio que imaginava que você não ia me... esperar – Lily caminhou em direção à porta – Não há importância... Foi como eu disse, Dumbledore ia gostar de saber que o que ele nos ensina está sendo cumprido...

Silêncio. A mão de Lily puxou a aldrava da porta, mas ela sentiu a mão de Tiago segurar seu pulso levemente. Ele a puxou e a virou.

- Eu não gosto de você como você imagina – Ele ainda a segurava, olhando os olhos verdes da ruiva – Eu gosto muito mais. Muito além da imaginação. Eu sempre esperei por você, Lily.

Lily fechou os olhos, aquele momento não podia estar acontecendo... era bom demais... digno de sonho... Ela abriu os olhos novamente e viu que Tiago se aproximou um pouco mais.

- Sabe... você tem razão. Dumbledore ia ficar feliz que estamos seguindo o conselho dele – Tiago disse, sorrindo abertamente, os narizes se roçando carinhosamente – E acho que ia dar pulos de alegria e soltar fogos se visse que estamos mais do que isso, estamos amando sem motivo algum, amando apenas. Mas amando alguém que significa muito em nossas vidas...

- Eu amo quando você tem esses momentos filosóficos – ela disse, antes de os lábios se unirem e ela sentir um gosto doce e um cheiro suave de chocolate que ela sabia ter sentido uma vez que chegara perto de Amortentia.

P.S: Apesar de eu ter fugido dos meus sentimentos, e negado sempre o que sentia, Tiago me entendeu e me esperou.

Acho que eu acabei dando a entender, mesmo tentando esconder, que eu sentia alguma coisa.

_Mas eu estive pensando: E se ele não tivesse me esperado? E se ele não visse um brilho diferente nos meus olhos? Como eu estaria no momento? Com certeza eu não estaria feliz._

_Uma dica de Lily: Apesar de as vezes nos sentirmos mais seguros segurando nossos sentimentos, não devemos fugir deles, a não ser que não sejam bons. _

_Não fuja nunca do amor, ele acaba te encontrando e te arrebatando de um jeito ou de outro... E às vezes é até pior esconder do mundo._

_Eu sinto o tipo de amor que pode mudar o mundo, e que pode mudar o destino da humanidade. Qual é o tipo de amor que você sente?_

_Aquele que poderia superar a distancia da Muralha da China? Ou aquele que parece manso, mas que poderia destroçar o ódio e a injustiça?_

_Pense. E sinta._

Malfeito Feito!

Amas Veritas!!


End file.
